


The Things We Always Dreamed of but Never Truly Wanted

by mountainofschist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Immorality, Lena is a badass DEO agent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, supportive friends, unhappy ending?, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: Kassandra "Kacee" Ripp was just a simple girl from a small suburb outside of National City. Her life had a few rough spots but had finally started to smooth out part-way through her senior year of high school. That is until she could do things that she had always dreamed of as a child.This is Kacee's coming of age story, just not the one most teenage girls have.





	The Things We Always Dreamed of but Never Truly Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the rewritten version of this story. I decided to change almost all of it so hold onto your butts. The next upload might be in a hot minute because I'm moving into my new apartment on friday and then starting school on monday.

         Kacee’s head slipped off her palm as she fell asleep in her morning Statistics class. They were going over the exam from the previous day and Kacee honestly couldn’t give a shit. She hated the class and was barely skating by, getting C’s and D’s on exams, but she tried to get an occasional B- so that she could make sure to get a C+ in the class overall. The most logical reason for Kacee’s lackluster attitude would have to come from her older sister, Ellie. Elizabeth Mary Ripp is the golden child. In high school she was the Executive Secretary for the Student Senate, an esteemed member of NHS and S.A.D.D., Editor for the Yearbook and still managed to graduate with a 4.95 GPA. College was just as glorious for the older Ripp child. Ellie ended her first year with a 4.0 GPA and started her second year with running for her sorority’s Vice Presidency along with Presidency for La Barraca, her college’s Spanish Club. Kacee however, can’t find her place in high school. She’s stuck out like a sore thumb for her whole life and has finally come to accept her place in the world. She’s smart and has a 4.57 GPA, so she’s friends with the smart kids, she’s a techie so she has theatre friends, she’s a total nerd so she fits in with the nerds and she plays sports so she even has jock friends. Despite her wide array of friends and mediocre popularity, Kacee is still just a wallflower. She ran for Student Senate all four years of high school and was never elected. She’s been nominated for Homecoming Court the past three years and has never won. Sure, Kacee has some luck, she is the best singer in the school and she made the school’s most prestigious choir her junior and senior years… only after being on the worst choir during her sophomore year. She has slowly worked her way through the crew ranks and is now stage manager. She’s a wide receiver on the varsity football team and the catcher for the varsity softball team. She has somehow managed to date two out of her three crushes, even if the relationships ended in her heart breaking. Kacee has also managed to make two amazing best friends, Easton Michaels and Sarah Johnson. The trio had met during seventh grade and hit it off, quickly becoming more like sisters than friends. It’s days like today that Kacee is grateful for Easton and Sarah, they make her feel like she belongs somewhere, they give her a home when her own house doesn’t feel welcoming. Because today, Ellie was elected Vice President of her sorority and President of La Barraca and their parents have eyes for only Ellie.

 

         Kacee snapped awake as the bell rang, signifying the end of stats. She threw on her backpack, handed in her exam and left to go find Easton. A smile quickly overcame the frown claiming Kacee’s face as Easton’s tall frame came into view. Easton wrapped her best friend in a warm hug and Kacee melted into her arms. Easton pulled away and looked into Kacee’s green eyes.

“Rough morning?”

Kacee snorted and her smiled faded. “You could say that. Once again, Ellie is the perfect daughter and I am just a disappointment.”

Easton wrapped an arm around Kacee’s shoulders and herded them through the hallways to their next class. “What happened?”  
“Ellie won both elections and I got a D on my stats exam.” Kacee sighed while fiddling with the zipper on her black leather jacket.

Easton spun Kacee around in looked into her eyes again. “Hey, listen to me. You. Are. Amazing. And if your parents can’t see that, then they’re assholes.”

Kacee rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. “Shut up, you love my dad.”

Easton tightened her grip on Kacee’s shoulders. “Hey, don’t walk away while I’m giving you a very deserved pep talk.”

Kacee sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine. Say what you want,” She uncrossed one arm and pointed down the hall, “but can we _please_ get to class? She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hates it when we run in the door at the last minute.”

Easton clenched her jaw. “Mrs. Renfrow isn’t that bad.”

Kacee let out a short laugh, “If Mrs. Renfrow isn’t bad than neither was Reign.”

The two minute warning bell rang through the halls and the globs of students started to rush to class. Easton sighed before walking to class behind Kacee.

 

         Kacee slid into her desk as the tardy bell rang. She tipped her head up and squared her shoulders at Mrs. Renfrow. The english teacher returned the look and walked up to the board.

“Today is the last work day for your comparison essay. Please use this time wisely,” She looked directly at Kacee. “I expect these to be the best of the semester so far and will be grading them accordingly.”

Kacee clenched her jaw before standing up and getting a laptop. She sat back down and powered up the paper weight. Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Kacee’s ear.  
“You-Know-Who really had it out for you today.”

Easton whipped around and glared at Sarah, “Really, you too?”

Sarah shrugged. “You can’t deny that the last part of her announcement was aimed at Kacee. She looked Kacee right in the eyes!”

Easton rolled her eyes, “I can see why you two get along so well but, I don’t know why I’m friends with you guys.”

Kacee wrapped her arm around Easton’s neck and kissed her cheek. “It's because you love us.”

Easton pulled away and rubbed her cheek. “Great, now I have to sanitize my face.”

Kacee put a hand over her chest and gasped, “I. Am. Offended.”

As Easton was distracted with Kacee’s grandiose display of hurt, Sarah placed a chaste kiss on Easton’s other cheek. Easton pulled away and faked shivers. “I am never going to be able to sleep again.”

Kacee hid her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. Kacee’s face instantly dropped when she met the burning blue-green gaze of Mrs. Renfrow from across the room. Kacee held eye contact for a few moments before dropping her eyes to the screen of her laptop. “I don’t know what’s worse, my parents or her.” Kacee jerked her head at Mrs. Renfrow with the last word.

“Her.” Sarah whispered.

“Your parents.” Easton countered.

Easton and Sarah looked at each other and said, “Ellie.” In unison.

Kacee shook her head. “You two know that I love Ellie more than anything. Sometimes I think you guys are the only ones truly on my side.”

Easton shrugged. “We know, but your life would be a lot easier if she wasn’t quite as successful.”

Kacee pushed her glasses up her forehead and rubbed the crease forming between her eyebrows, “I don’t want Ellie to limit herself because she’s the favorite. If I found out that she was doing that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I want her to be happy more than I want myself to be happy. Hell, I would drop out of high school if it meant her success.”

Sarah rubbed Kacee’s shoulder. “We know and that’s just as bad as your parents. You’re always putting others ahead of yourself, and it’s eating away at you.”

Kacee snorted, “Thanks for the intervention but, can we work on our essays so that You-Know-Who will stop throwing daggers with her eyes.”

Easton rolled her eyes and opened her laptop. “You’re an ass.”

Kacee stuck her tongue out. “But you love me.”

A small smile stretched across Easton’s face, “I do.”

 

         Kacee walked through the halls to Sarah’s next class. Kacee stopped in her tracks as a boy with shaggy brown hair walked out of a classroom with his arm around a girl. Sarah gave Kacee a knowing look. “You still have feelings for Matt.”

Kelsey fiddled with the thick rimmed glasses on her face, “No I don’t. That bridge has been burned.”

Sarah snorted. “You stopped walking when you saw him just walk out of a classroom. You totally still have feelings for him.”

Kacee adjusted the backpack straps on her shoulders. “Even _if_ I do, he’s a chauvinistic asshole who only sees women as property, not people…” Kacee’s eyes drifted to a dark skinned girl as she came into view. “Besides, he’s not my type anymore.”

Kacee smiled and played with her glasses again as the dark skinned woman walked up to her.

“Hey, Avery.”

The girl smiled back and motioned to the black and yellow jersey that Kacee was wearing.

“Are you excited for the game tonight?”

Kacee puffed out her chest a bit. “Yeah, Coach has something special in store for the Blue Jays.”

Avery’s smile grew bigger and she bit her lip. “Well, I can’t wait to see you out on the field tonight.”

A warm blush crept across Kacee’s cheeks and she tucked some hair behind her ear. “Oh… uh, thanks Avery.”

Sarah cleared her throat as the two minute warning bell rang. “Guys, I know that we’re all excited about the game, but I, for one, am more excited to make it on time to class.”

Kacee dragged her eyes from Avery’s “Oh, yeah. I’ll see you at lunch Bro.”

Sarah walked away from the pair shaking her head. “Fucking disasters.”

         

         Kacee turned around and started to walk to the theatre with Avery. Her hand automatically found the zipper on her jacket and she let out a deep breath.

“So… uh. I was thinking and Homecoming is in a few weeks and I don’t have a date yet. Freshman year I went with Cory and the last two years I went with Matt so I’ve never gone alone. It's also kinda tradition for all players to have some kind of date and I know that you’re paired with Sam for Homecoming Court and I’m paired with Logan and all.” Kacee paused for a moment, closed her eyes and shook her head. “What I’m trying to say is will you go to Homecoming with me? You don’t have to answer me now, in fact I’d rather you wait until after the game to tell me…” Kacee trailed off as they reached the door to the theatre. She brought her eyes up from the floor and up to Avery’s.

The other woman was smiling. “Alright Kacee. I’ll think about it.” and she kissed Kacee’s cheek before walking into the theatre.

Kacee smiled, the blush flaring up again as she followed Avery into the theatre.

 

         Kacee waved to the other two female football players as she walked into the women’s locker room. “Are you ladies ready to beat these Blue Jays until they’re nothing more than a pile of feathers?”

The girl with short blue hair snorted “You bet your ass Kacee.”

The other girl with long brown hair smiled. “Hey, Karisa, are you actually going to make a field goal tonight?”

Karisa flipped her off. “Fuck off Hayley.”

Kacee wrapped her arm around Karisa’s shoulders. “Don’t listen to her Karisa. You’re the best kicker this team has had all year.”

Karisa smiled and straightened her shoulders before actually processing what Kacee said. “Hey! What the fuck did that mean?”

Kacee shrugged and headed to the showers. “I guess you’ll just have to figure it out.”

She heard the thump of a towel hit the stall door and giggled as she turned on the water. “If that throw says anything about tonight, I think we’re in trouble!” She shouted over the running water.

“Oh my god, if I wanted to be teased like this I’d go hang out with the boys!”

 

         Kacee shook out her arms as she heard the stadium grow loud with the cheers and stomps of her fellow Panthers. She smiled as their song started playing and the fog machine kicked into gear, obscuring the rolling door to the locker room. The quarterback ran out first and then the running backs who were then followed by Kacee and her fellow wide receivers. A wide smile cracked across her face as she ran onto the field and pointed to Easton and Avery in their usual spot at the front of the student section. She laughed as Easton held up a cutout of her number 19, and Avery held up a large cutout of her face. Kacee came to a stop at their bench and looked for her parents in the crowd. Her heart dropped and she turned back around and plopped down on the bench. She looked up as the quarterback walked up.

“Still no parents?”

Kacee shook her head. “Nope. I don’t think they’ll ever come Seth. It's been three years.”

He clapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s not like you need them to win anyways. You’re doin’ pretty great on your own.”

Kacee smiled and nodded, “Thanks man.”

She watched as he walked out to the middle of the field with his co captain shook hands with the Blue Jay’s captains. The ref tossed the coin and the captains returned to their respective sides.

“Alright Panthers, they get the ball first.”

 

         Kacee watched as Karisa and the defense ran onto the field and kicked off. The Blue Jay caught the ball and ran it to the Panther’s 30 yard line before he was tackled. The rest of the Blue Jay’s offense lined up and they gained another two yards in the next play.  On the second down the quarterback was sacked adding an additional six yards creating a total of 14 yards needed for the next first down. They ran the ball for seven yards in the third down and were forced to punt.

         The Blue Jay’s offense ran onto the field and got into position for the punt. The Panther caught and ran the ball for a few yards, ending at the Panther’s 45 yard line. The two sides set up along the line of scrimmage and at the sound of the snap Kacee took off running, slipping between the linebackers. As soon as she was clear she turned around and easily caught the ball flying towards her. She made it another ten yards before she was slammed to the ground by a massive Blue Jay. She put the ball down on the Blue Jays 36 yard line and jogged back to the rest of her team.

         Seth dipped his head to her and Kacee smiled back. _Let’s fucking do this Seth._ The second the ball was snapped Kacee took off running as fast as she could. She made it to the 10 yard line before looking behind herself and seeing Seth throw the ball with all his might. Kacee’s heart dropped as the ball soared through the air, it's trajectory putting the ball just out of her reach. Kacee ran to the edge of the end zone, sucked in a breath and jumped as high as she could, her fingers just wrapping around the ball. Her feet had barely touched down when a Blue Jay slammed into her, the force of the impact throwing Kacee into the non padded goal post.

         Kacee’s chest burned as all of the air was forced out of her lungs and she fell to her knees, still holding the ball. She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head as the reverberations in her ratty, old helmet slowly came to an end. She looked over to the Blue Jay and flipped him off as he was dragged away by his teammates. Kacee dropped the ball and rolled onto her back, a new flare of pain traveling up her spine. She felt her eyelids start to grow heavy as she was staring up at the bright stadium lights shining against the black sky. Kacee blinked as her coach’s face came into her view, he was saying something but she couldn’t hear it over the ringing in her ears. She watched a group of people fuss around her, putting her in a neck brace and moving her onto a plastic stretcher. She stared at the sky as they carried her off the field, smiling as a few stars peaked out from the blinding stadium lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading the revamped version of this story. I already like where this is going so much better and I am halfway through the next chapter. Come check out the rest of my shenanigans at my tumblr @mountainofschist


End file.
